


Worthy of Worship

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Domme/sub, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen wants to please his Domme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy of Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Worthy Of Worship  
> Pairing: Tosh/Owen  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Owen wants to please his Domme.  
> Kink: Established Domme/sub relationship and chastity.  
> Notes: Written for tw100 for the goddess prompt.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.

He's kneeling as instructed. Tosh walks around him touches his collar, fingers barely skimming his skin. Owen stays still, those are the rules. He watches his goddess strip, she's so beautiful. Tosh crouches down and kisses him. He doesn't dare respond.

She cups his balls and his eyes go to the chain around her neck with the key to the lock on his chastity cage. He's been promised release soon. Worshipping Tosh, like she deserves, matters more to him. Tosh sits on an armchair, legs spread, and crooks her finger. Owen shuffles forward and waits for permission.

"Make me come."


End file.
